1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to projectiles for firearms, and, more particularly, to projectiles for muzzle loading firearms,
2. Description of the Prior Art
To function most efficiently, muzzle loading firearms preferably have a projectile and a wad or gas check member between the projectile and the powder charge. In the early years of muzzle loaders, a lead projectile was ram-rodded down the bore of the firearm for placement over the powder charge. The diameter of the projectile, of necessity, exceeded the diameter of the bore for holding the projectile in place within the bore.
Later in the history of muzzle loaders came ordnance in which the wad was directly attached to the ball or bullet as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 35,273, issued to D. D. Williams and 43,017 issued to G. P. Ganster.
Since the early inventions, it has become common to use sabots or wrappers, surrounding the bullet, to engage the bore of the firearm to hold the projectile in place and to, where the bore is rifled, impart spin to the bullet. Such wrappers are conventionally made of expansive packing such as molding paper, leather or the like, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 34,950, issued to C. T. James and U.S. Pat. No. 405,690, issued to A. Ball.
Primary disadvantages of known projectiles for muzzle loaders relate to dimensions of the bullet and placement of the gas check member.
Where the bullet's maximum diameter exceeds that of the bore of the firearm, scoring of the bullet from its contact with the rifling as well as deformation of the bullet from the rod-ramming process results, causing degeneration of the ballistic qualities of the bullet. Additionally, because of the contact between bore and bullet, the firearm is more difficult to load; the loading process being impeded when a follow-up shot may be needed in a hurry.
Where wrappers or sabots are used to surround the bullet, such wrapper itself engages both bullet and bore and such structure is indeed required where rifling of the bore is intended to impart spin to the wrapper and hence the bullet. Such wrapping, in surrounding the bullet and hence being located between bullet and bore, results in interference between the bullet and the bore-possibly effecting the ballistic qualities of the bullet exiting the bore. Where the gas check member does not detach from the bullet upon firing, velocity may be impeded.